WHAT DREAMS MAY COME
by jhoanna08
Summary: With the second war finally over, its time to move on for everyone in the Wizarding World. It’s time to pick up the pieces, to love, to mourn and to start all over again.POSTDH.How did Ron and Hermione's relationship develop after the defeat of Voldemort.
1. The Burrow Revisited

**WHAT DREAMS MAY COME**

* * *

**Hi guys!!! This is my second story. I just wanted to tell you that this is NOT ONE-SHOT. I have a wonderful plot for this one. This is the way I imagine it to be after HARRY POTTER and the DEATHLY HALLOWS. Reviews are welcome, comments and recommendations are also welcome. If you have great plots that you wanted to include pls. review and I'll try to include it. I already know how I'll end this fanfic, but we'll never know. :)) TNX FOR READING...**

**SUMMARY:** With the second war finally over, its time to move on for everyone in the Wizarding World. It's time to pick up the pieces, to love, to mourn and to start all over again.

**CHAPTER 1 – THE BURROW REVISITED**

"Crack…crack…crack…crack…crack"

"Home sweet home at last!" Mr.Weasley exclaimed.

After the battle at Hogwarts, though all of them are exhausted the Weasley's along with Harry and Hermione decided that it's best for everyone to leave the castle and return to the Burrow. The Hogwarts castle though as large as it seems cannot give them the comfort that they needed particularly that time. It is in ruins and many parts of the castle are destroyed by the battle that has taken place the night before. Mrs.Weasley though hesitant at first to leave the body of Fred along with the remains of Lupin and Tonks had been reassured by Minerva McGonagall that the body will be well taken care of, Mr.Weasley added comfort to his wife by talking to Kingsley of how they're returning for Fred's body tomorrow morning. But for now, everybody agreed that they need rest for the coming days to follow.

"It's not as shipshape as before, the death eaters decided to ransack the house just after we transferred to Aunt Muriel's place." Mr.Weasley explained to every questioning look he found around him.

The living room is messy as it is, chairs are toppled over, plates smashed into many pieces. The couch slashed, cottons from within it can be seen on the floor. Everything is destroyed.

"Well, it doesn't matter. We still have each other and that's what matters. It's over anyway" Mrs.Weasley said. But before anyone can reply she then added "We'll clear this things once everybody is fully rested, off you go then."

She patted Ginny and Harry's back since they are closer to her towards the stairs leading to the second floor. Hermione and Ron followed with completely worn out expression etched in there faces cause by events of the past days. Mrs. And Mr.Weasley then followed the teens up the stairs to rest as well. Percy along with Charlie had firmly stick to their decision to help Kingsley with the unification of the Ministry. Bill insisted that he will follow Percy and Charlie once he finishes settling Fleur in Shell Cottage. She's completely tired and needs some healing herself.

"Sleep well everyone" Mrs.Weasley stopped in front of the door that he shared with Mr.Weasley. She then turned to Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Harry, and had given them bone-crushing hugs and wet kisses. Mr.Weasley then put her hands unto Molly's shoulder and led her towards the room.

Nobody spoke on the way to Ginny's room. Nobody seems to find the right words to say in times like this. The war had ended, but the grieving has just started.

"I'll see you guys later" Ginny said. You can see the heavy eyes from a nights worth of crying. Before she even enters her room she turned to Harry then hugged him tightly with her arms around his neck. She then whispered in his ear "I love you so much". As an answer he put his hands at the small frame of her back and kissed her on the cheeks.

"Ehem!" Ron exclaimed. Both him and Hermione had been watching the exchange of love between the two lovers. Both also looking uncomfortable, though they shared a kiss a while ago a midst the war, both of them didn't have the slightest chance to talk about where they stand.

Ginny realizing that Harry needed rest opened the door to her room and went inside. Hermione then followed, but before she can completely open the door and enter herself she felt a warm hand against her right. She turned to Ron with a frown on her face wondering.

"Nothing. Just wanted to say - " Ron answered her questioning look. He was cut off with nothing to say because a goodnight would be inappropriate since the sun is shining outside. The truth be told, he's used to sleeping near Hermione now. Months and months of being with her and Harry had finally taken its toll on Ron. Sleeping in his room in the Burrow seems incomplete without Hermione in the same room with him.

"Oh Ron!" a sudden urge to hug him had escaped Hermione. She flung her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. Ron in return created a circling motion in the small of her back, creating a sense of comfort within her. This overwhelming feeling, leave them both flustered.

"Come on, I'll walk with you two to your room" Hermione said once she released Ron is her grasped. She had taken hold Ron's left hand and squeezed it tightly.

"Why? I know where are room is" Ron retorted. But once she had met Hermione's gaze he then realized that Hermione wants to talk to him as much as he does.

"Come on Harry" Hermione said, taking hold of Harry's arm and leading him towards the room under the attic. Harry looked at Ron and Hermione with a puzzled look on his face.

* * *

"Hey guys, do you want some alone time?" Harry asked, he's already settled in his bed besides Ron's preparing to have a long deep dreamless sleep.

Their welcome home greeting wasn't that pleasant. The ghoul who looks like Ron had taken a liking living in his messy room. Ron and Harry had to magically lift him together towards the attic where he belongs, while Hermione sort out Ron's room. Once finished, Hermione settled herself at the foot of Ron's bed looking around. That is when Harry asked the question.

Ron who is also seating upright in his bed whilst leaning against the headboard looked at Hermione. He was hoping that she would answer the question for him. Hermione looked back, but then understanding Ron's expression she answered Harry with a statement.

"Oh no Harry, just go ahead" She was expecting Harry to give her a questioning look, but that never came. Instead he groaned a "Take your time" and turned his back on them. That's a surprise thought Hermione, maybe he's really tired we all are. But she needs to talk to Ron first.

Silence filled the room. Harry might have sensed that Hermione wanted to talk to Ron. Awkwardness filled the room; maybe it's because of the thought than Harry can still hear them. His heavy breathing still hadn't filled the room yet. The uneasiness is taking its toll on Hermione now, she was seating there completely mindful that Ron is looking at her waiting for whatever she was about to say.

"Ron, do you mind if I conjure a sleeping bag beside your bed?" Hermione said quickly without stopping. She stand up to where she is seating a while ago and went to the other side of Ron's bed farther to Harry.

'Why?" Ron answered surprised. A complete confusion engraved in his tired face.

Hermione hesitated then settled himself in Ron's bed again. She shyly stated "Just for today" she was playing with her wand between her fingers. Ron saw this as a sign of nervousness, and then before he was able to think of what to do both his hands reached for Hermione's. There eyes met entirely understanding each other. They're both been into too many dangerous situation, let this be there night. No more stopping the love that they are feeling for one another.

"You can sleep beside me" Ron held, but then added "or if you're uncomfortable I can conjure a sleeping bag for myself"

"No Ron, it's alright," Hermione answered. She was hoping he'd say that. Sleeping beside Ron is much better than in a damp sleeping bag.

Ron lifted the warm blue sheet of his bed to let Hermione in. She obliged by entering the warmth of the bed linen and settles herself beside him. Ron's bed though a long time abandoned by him still smells like Ron's hair, maybe because he was beside her. Ron before settling himself on his bed flicked a few magic with his wand to close the hangings from the window to make the room darker. After a few minutes of stillness, both of them on there backs looking at Ron's ceiling equally stiff until Hermione started.

"Ron?" Hermione hushed.

"Yeah?" Ron answered.

Hermione then turned faced him thus making him do the same. They are both looking at each other's gaze now. Though it happens quite a lot the past months this is the only moment where Ron felt that there is no limitation. There is no horcrux to find or death eaters to stumble upon.

"Are you alright?" Hermione whispered another question. She reached for Ron's hand under the sheets and holds it against her own. Every member of the Weasley family had been open regarding their reaction of Fred's death. But Ron kept his composure, never letting on even a single tear slip his eyes.

"I don't know, I feel… I feel disconnected" He answered. Tears started to slipped through his blue eyes. He was trying to control it afraid to wake Harry, as well as embarrass to show weakness in front of Hermione.

Hermione let go of Ron's hands positioned her right in his back and the other hand towards his face to wipe away the tears. She felt closer that way. In return, Ron hugged her towards him to close the gap. There faces centimeters away from each other, foreheads connected the other one comforting the other. They've never been closer.

"I just wanted to be strong for everyone" Ron added between sobs. "But I can't, look at me now"

Typical Ron, Hermione thought. Never selfish and always taking care of everyone around him. He might seem to be a git, but his humor and good heart will encompass it all.

In response Hermione said "Ron, you lost a brother you deserve to be sad. Let me be the one to be strong this time around" this statement frighten Hermione, she wanted to be strong for him but she also didn't know if she can contain her emotions. But she made up her mind, this is not the time to be selfish. She will do it for Ron.

They remained in that position for a few minutes before Ron's weeping subsided. He then said "You better not tell Harry I cried like a girl"

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed but still silently as not to wake the now snoring Harry. She began to laugh because he never falters to make her smile in times like this. Ron will always be Ron no matter what. She can always rely on Ron to remain the same when everything else changes.

"What? That would ruin my macho tendencies if anyone would find out" Ron answered. There faces are inches away from each other now with smiles from both sides. Hermione extracted her hands and put it both in Ron's cheeks wiping away his tears.

"Just Ron, promise me one thing. Let me be your wonderwall" Hermione said with all determination in her face.

"What does that mean? How can I promise when you use words weigh beyond my vocabulary" Ron snapped back.

Ron decided to face his ceiling again with a look of amusement on his face. Hermione is using her knowledge on me again he thought. As a result of Ron's change in position, Hermione still facing Ron raced her left hand plopped her elbow in the pillow while her hand support her head.

"I heard it from a muggle song once. Your wonderwall is someone that saves you from yourself. Like your superhero or savior. When you feel like you're just stuck in a hole, it's your wonderwall that saves you. It is basically someone you can lean on no matter what happens and they will always be there for you. It is someone you want to spend the rest of your life with, you're only reason for life. I want to be that person for you, Ron" Hermione said. She had whispered it with all her passion. How can Ron resist her now.

"Come here" Ron said. He raised his right arm to let Hermione position her head towards his chest. Once she is secured he situated his arms around her, pulling her closer to him. Hermione in turn snake her arms around Ron's stomach.

After they've settled, Ron said " You've always been Hermione" She raised her faced towards him and smiled. Ron kissed her forehead, and hugged her tighter towards him.

"Let me ask you though, why do you want to sleep here?" Ron asked. Hermione raced her face again to look at him and smiled.

"I kind of used to your snores already. Can't seem to sleep without it" Hermione answered.

They lost themselves in each other's eyes for a while before Ron leaned in to kiss her full on the mouth.

"Our second kiss" Hermione said, eyes still closed but smiling. "Good to know you make the first move this time" she added. Ron laughs silently for a while, and when exhaustion finally arrived. They let the dream catcher succumb them to slumber, both sure that the future holds something exciting and lasting. In the midst of pain and losses, two best friends find solace through each other at last.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. Teddy's Visit  Part 1 of 2

**WHAT DREAMS MAY COME**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE – Hi guys! It's me again. I've already formulated a story for this chapter but unfortunately it is too long to finish it in one sitting. I have examinations next next week and my professors are bombarding me with long test and quizzes as well as projects. I promise to update the rest of the chapter this Friday. But for now here is the first part. I plan to include funeral plans in this chapter. I also feel guilty not mentioning LUPIN and TONKS so I'll be doing that one. :))**

* * *

**  
**

**CHAPTER 2 – TEDDY'S VISIT (PART 1)**

"The food is great Mrs.Weasley" Hermione said. It was already dinnertime when Hermione woke up from her deep slumber. Ron is still sleeping in his room, snoring loudly obviously enjoying his sleep.

When she woke up that night Harry wasn't in his bed anymore. Hermione kept on thinking if he had seen that another body is lying beside Ron's. But after a while, she realized that even if Harry hadn't seen her Ginny would eventually inform him that she was indeed  
sleeping next to her brother.

"Thank you dear, Arthur and I will be off for the evening. I was hoping you'd take charge for the night" she said. But before Hermione can question her of where she'll be heading, Mrs.Weasley added "Will be running some errand for the funeral" She was clearly uncomfortable talking about anything regarding funerals because all of the sudden she made her way towards the sink, cleaning a plate that isn't even been used.

"No problem Mrs.Weasley. You don't have to ask" Hermione answered. The Weasley family was truly devastated, who wouldn't be. Though she is not a Weasley Fred had really been part of her life for the past 7 years. Thinking about what happened still creates lumps in heart, that is why she channels her energy into being constructive.

The table is quiet again. Everyone is eating their share of roast beef, mashed potato and onion soup that Mrs.Weasley had prepared. While Molly is at the sink completely avoiding conversation regarding the impending funeral, Mr.Weasley in the other hand is at the end of the table reading the Daily Prophet. Ginny is seating in his right eating quite slowly while Harry is next to her occasionally giving a pat on the back.

Just when the table is getting quieter, Hermione heard loud footsteps coming from upstairs. Ron is awake she thought. Within seconds he came into view, his red hair messy with an annoyed look on his face.

"Someone could have at least tell me that dinner is ready" Ron said annoyed. He was looking at Harry apparently letting him know that the statement is intended for him.

"What? You're busy Ron" Harry answered. He was completely enjoying this. Ginny crept a smile on her face looking at Ron menacingly. Affirmation dawned on Hermione immediately, she directed her eyes on her plate but still listening to what Ron was about to say.

"Wha? - - fine" he was about to say something but trailed off straight away. He sent deathly glares to Harry thinking that he'll have the whole night to annoy him for bringing that up.

"Alright people, we're off!" Mr.Weasley exclaimed. Ron looked at him with a questioning look on his face, but before he can ask Hermione reached for his right hand and said "I'll explain it to you later"

"Don't stay up too late. Teddy's visiting tomorrow" Mrs.Weasley held. She had given them each wet kisses and headed for the door to apparate outside the burrow. Mr.Weasley followed smiling at them before disappearing himself.

* * *

"Teddy's visiting tomorrow! Can't wait for that one. I haven't seen him yet" Hermione said excitedly. She and Ron are heading outside to stargaze because according to Hermione a blue moon is expected for tonight. Which according to her rarely occurs.

"Ooohhh Ron! I love babies! They're so cute and cuddly" Hermione started again. She was tugging Ron's arms with a dreamy look on her face. Being an only child, Hermione seldom encounters babies aside from cousins. Having Teddy tomorrow is definitely something to look forward to. They're looking around the vast field for the right spot to see the moon as well as the stars, but Ron can't seem to choose a location.

"What's to like about them? They poo everywhere Hermione!" Ron said irritated.

"Just like you do when you're a baby Ronald" Hermione looked at him amusingly. She was completely enjoying this.

"Here" Ron said before Hermione can proceed with another step. She tugged Hermione's hands, to indicate that this is the right spot to view the dark sky.

He settled himself there by lying down on the grass. He positioned his arm behind his head for a pillow. Hermione did the same, creating a replica of Ron's position.

"You're right Ron, I love this spot" Hermione said. She was looking at the immense region of space above them. She felt good just looking at the night sky, it feels as if you're away from reality.

They are in the middle of the garden, far from the gnomes who live just around it. There are looking at the sky for a while when Ron spoke.

"I never really hated babies, I actually like them. I just wanted to infuriate you a while ago" He looked at her excitedly. But before she can question him, he's already in an Indian seat arrangement waiting for her to do the same.

"What?" Hermione asked. Ron is so adorable with that grin on his face she thought. "Git!" Hermione added but at the same time laughing.

"Ron? What will become of us now?" Hermione asked. Ron saw the seriousness in her statement, he started to think ponder on the question.

"What do you mean?" Ron said. He completely knows what she is trying to say, but he needs time to think of what to respond. Another question is just necessary to turn the tables back to her.

"So many people take each other for granted, sometimes it's nice to know you're wanted" She answered. Hermione hoped that having said that Ron will understand what she's trying to come across.

Yes, she wanted to take things slowly. But at the same time they've been trying to hold these feelings for years now. Isn't that slow enough? The horcrux search had been a witness to that, it's what Hermione called the "on hold" period.

As a reply, Ron reached for both her hands and clasped them tightly. "Yeah, that's right. I feel the same way" Such a short statement from Ron, but for Hermione it means a thousand words. Ron in the other hand doesn't know what to say, he just blurted it out completely formed. It is undeniably true that being wanted is nice to know. For a person like him who's full of insecurities, it feels good knowing that for once you get the girl.

"Let's take things slowly, like baby steps. One step at a time" Hermione said smiling whole-heartedly.

"Oww! We're back to teddy again huh!" Ron replied with a wide grin. He moved from being in front of Hermione to a space beside her. As he did so, he placed his arms around her shoulders and kissed her forehead in the process.

"I promise you, one day a star will be named after you" Ron said looking up ahead into the vast region of constellations, his arm still around her. He has this dreamy look that Hermione have never seen before.

"You do know you deserve a kiss for that right" Hermione said beamingly. He's impossible she thought. He can make my heart melt in a heartbeat and never realized it.

He leaned in towards her and kissed her. Just a short one on the mouth and another one at the side of her lips, God he doesn't know what he is doing to me she thought.

"Third kiss and counting" Ron exclaimed. Hermione smiled at him and said "Let's make this a habit. We'll go here once a week and then we'll tell each other something different about ourselves. Our desires, childhood memories, it will all seem to be a part of our baby step plan"

"Now you're thinking. That will be great, but obviously I'm not looking forward talking about my super hero fantasies when I was a kid" Ron said mockingly. "I just want to be with you, that is enough of a reason to humiliate myself" he added.

"It will be fun! You'll see" Hermione said as a reply. Her mind is already planning on the romantic escapades with Ron every week. She thinks it will be helpful to finally return things back to normal and to make new memories as well. But before she can further her plans, she remembered her parents, living in Australia completely oblivious that they have a daughter. That for Hermione is another matter to be discussed for another time with Ron. But for now let me enjoy the end of something simple and the beginning of everything else.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**REVIEWS PLEASE!!! THANK YOU… :))  
**


	3. Teddy's Visit Part 2 of 2

**WHAT DREAMS MAY COME**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE – wwwiihhh!! I'm so excited to write the continuation of this chapter. It's FRIDAY and classes are suspended! How cool is that! I have 3 days to write as well as study for the coming HELL WEEK!! So expect some major updating this weekend… THANKS FOR SUPPORTING my STORY!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2 – TEDDY'S VISIT (PART 2)**

Breakfast that morning is not as gloomy compared to last. Mrs.Weasley informed them that the rest of the Weasley family as well as the Order of the Phoenix members will be there until lunchtime to discuss funeral plans. This news lifted everyone's spirit especially Hermione's because she is planning to talk to Kingsley regarding her plans to head to Australia and find her parents. After she and Ron decided to call it a night, she started setting up for her trip.

"Andromeda will be here any seconds now" Mr.Weasley informed them. He was discussing a while ago that Teddy is quite a handful to be handled by Andromeda, so she decided to travel through the knight bus while Teddy is still sleeping.

"I'm so excited to see him" Hermione exclaimed. "I bet she looks so much like Tonks and Lupin," she added with a wide grin. But after saying that, she regretted it immediately. Mrs.Weasley's face turned sober and returned to the sink to peel more potatoes. Mr.Weasley patted her on the arm and returned to reading the daily prophet. Harry focused into his food as if he didn't hear anything. Ginny got up from her seat and retrieved another pitcher of pumpkin juice.

"Yeah, I bet he does" Ron answered. He also felt the change of reactions inside dining room. He turned to Hermione give her a reassuring smile, which she returned just the same.

Nobody talks about the death of Tonks and Lupin, just as much as the death Fred. It seems to be a topic that is not to be discussed inside the Burrow. Hermione understand why it is not to be mentioned, but Teddy is the son of Tonks and Lupin nobody can change that.

Just before awkwardness reached its maximum, a knock was head near the dining area. Mrs.Weasley without delay headed towards the door and opened it.

"Good Morning Molly" Andromeda greeted. She has this sullen look on her face, and eyes fluffy from crying. She is carrying a satchel and an alert Teddy playing with her long earrings laughing.

Hermione instantly got up from her seat as well as Ginny. The two girls helped Andromeda by carrying her satchel as well as Teddy so that she can seat down and have breakfast.

"Oh! Thank you girls. Be careful he bites" Andromeda said completely amused. She plopped in the seat occupied by Hermione before and then drank a glass of pumpkin juice served by Mrs.Weasley.

Hermione is carrying Teddy now. He was so pleased with Hermione's hair, because he was pulling it with all his might making his hair turn from blue to green in the process.

"Teddy! Don't do that" Hermione said. She was reprimanding her but she's laughing herself. Ginny is also laughing along side Hermione while pinching Teddy's full-blown cheeks.

Everyone is quite entertained with the arrival of Teddy. Mrs.Weasley herself is laughing because of his antics. He is one naughty child. They were also informed by Andromeda that Teddy didn't have to worthy about midnight coming because he had ad obviously got the talents of her mother, he can alter his hair color in a very early stage just like Tonks did.

Just when Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Percy and George arrived. Harry and the gang decided to head towards the garden with Teddy still in Hermione's arms. That's after they all pine over Teddy's cuddliness and mischievous nature. In that particular moment, Hermione realized that Teddy is good for all of them. Teddy's ignorance is what they needed in times like this, enough said.

The dining area is getting crowded, and according to Ginny they'll be discussing the events that will take place the day after tomorrow. That only means one thing for all of them, the funeral.

* * *

"Ron, hold him" Hermione said. She was pulling Teddy away from her, but he had quite a good grasped in her brown bushy hair. 

"What! Harry you hold him, he's your godson!" Ron exclaimed. Hermione looked at him fondly remembering the conversation last night.

They are near the vegetable patch of Mrs.Weasley under the morning sun, seating on an old picnic quilt enjoying themselves in the company of Teddy Lupin. Hermione need not to hold him now because he can crawl along the boundaries of the quilt, stopping him when he's about to crawl into the grass.

"We need to have lots of babies here in the Burrow. Have you seen Mum and Dad's face when Teddy arrived" Ginny said. She was looking cheerful for once. Hermione nodded for a reply.

"I would like to have a son in the future" Hermione held. She was looking at Teddy pulling the grass and putting it to his mouth. Good thing Harry have a good reflex, he immediately pulled Teddy's hands and throw the grass away. Ginny laughed and pulled Teddy towards her, settling him on her lap, kissing him all over the face.

"Really? I'm not sure I want to" Ron replied. He decided to fool Hermione, expecting an outburst anytime soon. Ginny and Harry laughed realizing what Ron is trying to do.

Hermione looked at him annoyingly, she was about to say something but decided not to on the last minute. She just pushed Ron's shoulder as an answer. Ron laughed pulled her to him and situates his right arm around her. Hermione in the process snakes her arm around his waist.

The laughing subsided when Ron said, "Mate, what's wrong?" Harry was clearly thinking about something because he was looking at Teddy with a gloomy look on his face.

"I just realized that Teddy will grow up just like me, no parents for guidance" Harry replied, his eyes still looking at Teddy's clapping his hands on Ginny's lap.

"He'll have you, and Andromeda, and Ginny, and Ron and I" Hermione said. She reached for Harry's hands across from her and added, "He'll live in a world knowing that he is loved and both his parents helped to give him this future"

"This is what Lupin and Tonks had always wanted, Harry. A peaceful place for Teddy and for all of us, including you" Ginny said with tears streaming down her face. He reached for Harry's other hand and squeezed it tightly.

"We'll make all of them proud, mate" Ron held. "Fred, Lupin, Tonks, Moody, Sirius, Snape, Dumbledore, your parents… all of them"

"I bet they're looking at all of us from the other side, smiling" Hermione assumed with eyes gleaming with fresh tears.

"Yeah, Fred is probably laughing for being melodramatic" Ginny added laughing herself. Harry along with Ron and Hermione started to chuckle, while Teddy looks at them giggling.

"We'll see them again someday" Harry assured them. "We'll miss them, but they're always there" he added. Everyone nodded in affirmation to what Harry said.

* * *

Lunchtime is a crowded affair. Mr.Weasley decided to eat outside since the dining area is not enough to fit 20 people, Hagrid included. Andromeda and Mrs.Weasley prepared for the delicious feast. The people are so glad to see George playing with little Teddy at the end of the table. He was teaching him tricks on how to eat a corn, which Teddy didn't seem to understand at all. But all the same it's great to see George laugh even for once in while. Seeing that it created a domino effect for all of them, Mrs.Weasley began fusing with Charlie's clothes. Percy, Mr.Weasley and Kingsley started talking about the changes that will be implemented on the Ministry. Andromeda and Minerva McGonagall seem to be talking about the wonders of unicorn. Bill and Fleur are laughing because of Teddy's antics; they are talking to Ginny and Harry about having their own little tornado themselves. All of them in there own little worlds, including Ron and Hermione. 

"Ron, I have to tell you something" Hermione started. For Hermione this is a great time to open about Australia, thinking that Ron is also in a good mood. He looked at her in response, waiting for her to say anything. He leaned in closer to her, for him to hear what she is about to say.

"I'll have to leave for a couple of days to go to Australia" No need for explanation regarding that one Hermione thought. Ron is completely well aware of the charm that she cast on her parents to prevent them for getting hurt.

"When?" Ron asked he was looking at her intently waiting for a reply. Hermione can't interpret what Ron is feeling at that very moment. It is indescribable.

"After the funeral, and I've also decided to go there the muggle way" Hermione informed him.

"Why?" Ron asked.

"Because I have no idea what Australia looks like Ron, except from pictures. And the Ministry's too busy right now to schedule for a portkey, I don't want to add to that" Hermione answered him honestly.

"Then I'll come with you, you obviously don't know where your parents are. We'll find them together" Ron said. He grabbed hold of both her hands under the table.

"No Ron, I've already decided to do this alone. It wouldn't be hard finding them. I can use magic now remember" Hermione replied. She had never thought or imagined that Ron might want to go with her to Australia. It was a surprise coming from him.

"Besides, your family needs you here. I can do this myself" Hermione said this thinking that it will end the conversation but it didn't. Ron looks torn after Hermione had said that.

"I know that, I just don't understand why can't I come with you. If it wouldn't take long, what's the problem with going. I can always come back here when Mum needs me" Ron assumed. But then a sudden realization swept over his face "unless you're planning on staying there for a very long time"

He looked at Hermione with pure sadness on his face. "You could have at least told me the truth, Hermione" Ron said, his voice rising than its usual tone.

"Ron, they're my parents. I haven't seen them for a very long time" Hermione said pleadingly. Ron released his hands and turned away from her.

"I understand that part, I just don't know why you wouldn't tell me directly that you'll be away for a very long time, and then using my family as an excuse" Ron retorted. They've attracted quite a crowd now. Harry and Ginny are looking at them from across the table with a worried look on their faces.

"Ron, you're being a git! Look at me, will you listen to me first!" Hermione snapped. She tried turning Ron's attention towards her by grabbing hold of his right arm.

"Now I'm a git! I don't want to talk right now Hermione!" Ron replied, somewhat shouting. Ron got up from his chair and headed towards the main house. The whole room is looking at them at that very moment, quiet and keen not to interrupt. Even Teddy realized that something is wrong because he started crying, making Fleur got up to comfort him.

"Sorry about that" is all she can muster to say. Ginny and Harry gave a reassuring smile from across the table which Hermione appreciated greatly.

"Its alright dear, he'll come around." Mrs.Weasley said from behind, giving her a pat on the back. "He always do"

After that, things returned to normal again. Conversations started from different areas of the table even Teddy's occasional giggle on the corner. As it turned out, Ginny is right. They're planning for the funeral and it was decided that Tonks, Lupin and Fred's would be a one big service worthy for heroes. Everyone is listening attentively to Kingsley's plan of commemorating the people who fought in the Hogwarts ground just a few days ago, everyone in affirmation that the plan is great and will take place the day after tomorrow. After sometime, Harry got up from the table gesturing that he'll find Ron. Hermione wished Ron will listen to Harry. If not, she'll have to rely on Mrs.Weasley's statement a while ago. "He'll come around… he always do"

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Writing this chapter is a great relief. It made me cry especially the LUPIN and TONKS part! REVIEWS!!! I want to hear what you think about this chapter...:))**


	4. The Weasley Jumper

**WHAT DREAMS MAY COME**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE – heya!! CHAPTER 3 is now up… Hope you enjoy it as much as I do. I know I have some problem with tenses, but I'm working on it people! I'm waiting for my beta reader to share her/his thoughts on the way I write so that I'll be able to improve… AND PLEASE PLEASE!! Give a REVIEW!!! 2200 ++ and counting… it doesn't mean anything if you wouldn't give me a review:))**

* * *

**  
**

**CHAPTER 3 – THE WEASLEY JUMPER**

"Ron?" Harry called out.

"I'm here," Ron voiced. A while ago he was thinking just staying in his room to cool off, but then decided against it knowing that anyone can bulge in any second. He then went to the sitting room in the first floor landing and decided that it is the right spot to soak. He's neither angry nor mad. He just needs to think.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked. He looked around the interior of the sitting room and then positioned himself across from Ron. The room like the rest of the Burrow isn't as shabby like Hogwarts common room. The furniture's are second-hand, there's a big couch in the middle with a coffee table in front of it. At the side where Ron and Harry are located, two chairs opposite each other with a table in the middle was always a witness to those long nights of chess games in the Burrow.

"Want to play chess?" Ron asked. Before Harry can even voiced out his answer. Ron already had the chess set ready in front of him.

"Do I have a choice?" Harry questioned. A grin swept Ron's face and the game began.

A few minutes of silence had passed. Ron is pretty much expecting Harry to share his sentiments regarding the fight with Hermione. He wasn't here just to play chess he thought. But still Harry is concentrating in the game without giving Ron a look that says what-happened-awhile-ago?

"Aren't you going to say something?" Ron interjected.

"Are you up for it?" Harry reasoned. They are looking at each other waiting for the other to say something.

"Ron, you and Hermione bicker all the time. It's not something new. I'm used to it" Harry responded. Ron in return looked at his chess set, seemingly planning for the next move.

"I'm guess, I'm just really torn between staying and going," Ron implied. "I don't know, a lot of things are running in my mind nowadays, and I can't think directly anymore" he added it as a mumble. Ron and Harry had been best friends for a very long time and yet it seems always awkward to talk about there feelings about anything. It's a boy thing Ron thought.

"Remember Dumbledore's end of the term speech in our fourth year?" Harry questioned.

"No, why?" Ron asked. He was looking at Harry with a questioning look all over his face. Suddenly playing chess wasn't that important anymore. He was waiting for Harry to recall what had Dumbledore had said during there fourth year.

"When a decision comes our way, we have to make a choice not because it's easy but because it's right" Harry advised. Ron looked at his best mate for a while become looking at his chess set again. That confuses him even more and yet it makes sense.

After that statement, silence filled the room once again. Even the game of wizard's chess continued all through out the afternoon. Conversations about quidditch and the latest news in the Daily Prophet had taken up Ron and Harry's time, the awkward situation a while ago completely forgotten. But deep inside Ron knows that Harry's advice helped him a lot. It helps him to have a kind of basis when making a decision. Ron is known to act on impulse, everybody knows that and yet that statement struck him. He knows what to do now. The only problem is, how to tell Hermione?

* * *

Dinnertime is a depressing affair compared to lunchtime. Misery had filled the air once again. Everyone is quiet while eating dinner except for Mr. and Mrs.Weasley's usual conversation regarding the improvements on the Ministry. Harry and Ginny seemed to have there own worlds as well, talking occasionally about quidditch and anything which Ron wouldn't dare listen to. Hermione is across the table from him eating quietly answering only when ask by Mr.Weasley about what she thinks about the latest development on the Wizarding World. Ron looks at her intermittently waiting that somehow his glance will meet hers. That afternoon after all of the visitors left the Burrow, Hermione and Ginny had been instructed by Mrs.Weasley to prune the flowers and the plants along the courtyard. Ron was planning to talk to her before dinner but can't seem to find the courage to do so. He feels ashamed of himself having been a git to her in front of everybody. But ever since dinner started he can't stop himself from looking at her hoping that he'll catch her gaze to know what she feels about him. Being best friends with her for seven years had taught Ron many things. Like she can communicate anger in a flick of an eye. 

_That's weird, _Hermione thought. The unusual reflex of her eyes had been keeping track of Ron's glances from across the table ever since dinner started. _I thought he's angry; Harry might have an effect on him then. Usually when we fight we just have to separate for a while, to cool off our steams but this seems like a weird case. _

"Hermione, Molly said a while ago that you wanted to tell me something about your parents" Mr.Weasley asserted. Hermione looked at Ron from across the table, finally there eyes met.

"Oh yeah! I'll be heading to Australia the day after tomorrow Mr.Weasley, just wanted to thank you and your family for everything" Hermione answered. She looked at Ron again, but this time he was looking at his half eaten food.

"It's nothing dear, you're always welcome to stay," Mrs.Weasley stated "You're as much as a daughter as Ginny is to us" she then added quickly. Hermione looked at Mrs.Weasley and gave her a meaningful smile.

"Do you need help on anything? muggle money? A car?" Mr.Weasley insisted.

Hermione gave him and smile, shook her head and objected "Oh nothing Mr.Weasley. I have it all planned out"

After that brief conversation Hermione realized that she is meeting Ron's eyes more and more now. Ron kept on giving these meaningful stares, intense and yet unknowing. Hermione kept on doing the same, she was hoping to resolve this strive between them before she heads to Australia.

* * *

When dinner ended that night, Hermione as well as Ron headed towards their respective bedroom living Mr. and Mrs. Weasley down in the dining area, still discussing the latest escapades of the Ministry. Ron was hoping to pull Hermione outside to talk about his decision concerning Australia. But he didn't actually had a chance because Ginny was tugging her along. His sister appears to have unprecedented news because both girls didn't even bade Ron and Harry goodnight. 

"Ron, stop pacing and go down there already" Harry snapped. He was sitting at his bed reading the book 'Twelve fail-safe ways to charm witches' that Ron had given him last year. But his best friend's pacing distracted him.

"I dunno Harry," Ron objected. "I don't know what to say to her," he then added.

"Let me make this clear, you are sure a while ago that you're going to talk to her after dinner. Unfortunately Ginny had to tell her something, and then now you seem to have forgotten everything that you're meaning to tell her?" Harry recalled without even stopping.

"Fine! Fine I'm going!" Ron decided. He left his best mate on the room, now completely engrave to what he's reading.

As he was ascending the stairs towards Ginny's room he heard something moving in Fred and George's room, which is not far from Ginny's. These movements made him move quickly towards the source of the sound. The door is slightly ajar, allowing possibility to look without being notice. As he was about to take a glance to the mysterious movement inside the room. The door at the far end opened revealing Hermione.

"Ron?" She whispered. Ron hushed her before she can utter another word.

"What are doing in there?" Hermione persisted. A single hushed is not enough to quiet her down.

She approached Ron's form outside the twins' bedroom. Hermione positioned herself to his right looking inside, curious to what Ron is looking at. When Ron pushed the door slightly to see who is making the noise inside, the view startled her.

Mrs.Weasley is sitting on Fred's bed trying to control the sob that is emanating. She was hugging a Weasley jumper, which Hermione guessed belonged to Fred. She was just sitting there crying her hearts out, completely devastated. When she couldn't control the weeping any longer, a sound escaped her mouth making Hermione's eyes watery as well. Mrs.Weasley is a strong woman, but being strong all day for her children and husband is tiring. As tears stream into her eyes, she decided that she couldn't take it any longer. Hermione straighten her posture, backing away from the door in the process. She looked at Ron still perch on his spot looking at his mother.

"Ron," Hermione whispered. After she had uttered the word, Ron also straightens himself up. He was just standing there looking at the floorboard, still thinking about what to do with his mum.

"You alright?" Hermione asked but still whispering. As a response, Ron shook his head.

"Let's go outside" Hermione decided. She grabbed Ron's right hand and pulled him towards the stairs.

* * *

"I want to talk to you about Australia," Ron declared once they're seated on the bench just outside the backdoor. 

Hermione was quite surprised with that statement because she was hoping to talk to Ron about Mrs. Weasley. But she knows Ron better than anyone. If he doesn't want to talk about it, don't push him too because you wouldn't like the result at all. After that statement, what they saw upstairs was all gone.

"Are you still a git?" Hermione questioned. She wanted to talk to Ron about Australia herself, she is just waiting for him to bring it up. Lucky for her, she didn't have to wait long enough. He was pushing the topic himself.

"Not that I know of," Ron relayed looking at Hermione beside him.

"Ron, listen to me. I don't want to go off knowing that something is not right between us," she stopped for a while before continuing "But we also have priorities. And right now it is our families"

"Just don't take too long," Ron said with an evident sadness on his blue eyes.

"What?" Hermione said surprised. She was not expecting Ron to say that. She was completely sure a while ago that this talk would take more pleading and explanations.

"Enjoy your time with your parents, Hermione" he muttered. "You're right, our families need us right now"

After seeing Mrs. Weasley in that kind of condition, his decision of staying affirmed that what he's doing is the right thing, not the easy way out. He may not see Hermione for a very long while, but he kept on thinking and hoping that they have years for that.

"Oh Ron! Thank you! Thank you for understanding" Hermione squealed. She threw herself to Ron's body beside her and hugged him with all her might.

"You owe me hundreds of kiss though," Ron indicated behind Hermione's long bushy brown locks. Hermione released him and laughed her hearts out.

"Hundreds only? I can give you thousands for doing that," she giggled.

She looked at Ron with the widest grin she can muster. _He really did mature after all this years. He's still a git at times, but he is mature to make wise decisions for himself now._

"Why are looking at me like that," Ron said completely confuse of the look that Hermione is giving him.

"I'm just amazed, the twelve fail-safe ways to charm witches really does work" Hermione declared, "It worked for me" she chuckled.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Ron said denying the allegation. He turned his face away from Hermione, his cheeks turning red because of embarrassment.

"Ron, you'll never get over being a git unless--" Hermione started.

"Stop!" Ron interjected immediately.

"Let's see, Chapter 4 Compliments" Hermione chuckled, completely enjoying teasing Ron.

"That's not true, well I can get over being a git if I want to" Ron objected. Hermione is still laughing next to him reaching for his arm for support. Ron looked at her annoyed.

When she finally recovered she said "It's alright Ron, I think that makes you even more special. An emotional range of a teaspoon and yet with a big heart" She looked at Ron, smiled at him and reached for his hands. After Hermione said that, Ron looked at his chest expecting something to bulge. Hermione slapped him on the arm, entertained with his antics.

"Well, if you're planning to give me thousands of kisses, I think you should start now" Ron implied. Hermione giggled and closed her eyes as Ron reached for her. She felt both of his warm hands caressing her cheeks as he kissed her passionately.

_Ron really does know how to handle girls, no wonder Lavender is devastated, _Hermione thought. _For a boy who grew up with 5 brothers, it's a mystery how he grew up to be like this._

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Alright guys!! REVIEWS!!! I hope you understand why Ron is not going with Hermione to Australia. I just dont think it would be right to do so. Anyway, I have a plot for that one so no worries...(hahaha!) NEXT CHAPTER, i think it would the dreaded FUNERAL... :)) I will find someone to collaborate with me while writing this. I dunno, I hope I can find one. If someone wants to write the funeral part along side me, feel free to send me a message... :)) Well, this will be a busy week as well as the next (exams), but I promise to update:)) REVIEWS!! thanks.. :))**


	5. The Day Before the Funeral

**WHAT DREAMS MAY COME**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE – hi guys!! Sorry for the very very late update… I've been very busy this past few days because of my exams… anyway, here is chapter 4… been meaning to write this chapter for a very long time now… but unfortunately I don't have the time to write it until now, im very very sorry…but be rest assured that I'm not going to leave this story hanging… ENJOY! REVIEW!!!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4 – THE DAY BEFORE THE FUNERAL**

"Tap"

"Tap"

"Tap"

"Girls! Change of plans, we need to head to Hogwarts sooner than expected," Mrs. Weasley said in a hushed voice while peering into Ginny's dark room.

"Mum! The sun isn't even up yet," Ginny retorted. She covered her face with her pillow and snuggled once more into the comforts of her bed.

"Well, you should have slept early," Mrs. Weasley snapped.

"Why the sudden change of schedule?" Hermione interrupted. She was already clearing up her bunk bed and was about to go to the bathroom to take a bath.

Last night after dinner, Mrs. Weasley informed them that they'd be traveling to Hogwarts through portkey by noontime. So, it is really a great surprised that she'd woke them up at dawn. Hermione wasn't pleased at all. It was already 11:00 pm when she and Ron decided to call it a night. They wouldn't even have call it a night if Ron didn't mention that he hasn't packed his things yet.

Mrs. Weasley sat at the foot of Hermione's bed and said "Charlie informed Arthur a while ago that they couldn't find George anywhere,"

With that being said Ginny instantly got up from and her bed and asked her Mother "What? But where is he?"

"We don't know Ginny," Mrs. Weasley whispered. "We are planning to take you all to Hogwarts early to help the others find him."

"Maybe he's in Diagon Alley or Hogwarts?" Ginny said worriedly.

"We'll see," Mrs. Weasley hushed "Alright, breakfast downstairs in 30 minutes."

To avoid further question from the two young ladies, Mrs. Weasley was out of the room before Ginny can even say "Mum." Hermione looked at Ginny and gave her a reassuring smile.

"I'll take a bath first," Hermione declared.

"Everything is going to fine, Gin," Hermione added, she made the statement as convincing as possible. She then headed for the bathroom just outside there room.

After Hermione's warm bath 15 minutes later, Ginny followed without hesitation. As she was brushing her long bushy hair, she kept on hearing Mrs. Weasley shouting for the boys to get ready.

Ron did forget to pack last night he must have slept late. Maybe, I should go to his room and help Mrs. Weasley.

Hermione instantly got her rucksack, and headed for the room below the attic. But before she did so, she told Mrs. Weasley that she would inform Harry and Ron of the early departure.

"Harr-," Hermione was cut off before she can utter Harry's name. He was already up and was just putting some personal belongings on his own rucksack.

She closed the door behind her and looked at Ron's sleeping form under bundles of blankets.

"Ronald! Didn't you hear your mum?" Hermione exasperated. She looked at Harry with a threatening look.

"Don't look at me, I've been asking him to get up like 15 minutes ago," Harry explained.

Hermione approached Ron's bed and nudge Ron's sprawled back. She sat at his bed determined to wake up Ron.

"Ronald," Hermione muttered. Ron was facing down his face in the pillow and his chest completely against his comfortable bed.

"Is it noontime?" Ron questioned. His eyes still close,

"No," Hermione answered. "But something came up."

She was startled when Ron pulled her waist in the bed with him, thus hugging her in the process.

"Ron! What are you doing?" Hermione protested. She was now beside him, lying in his bed while Ron was on his side facing Hermione his right arm around her stomach and his head on her left shoulder.

Harry laughed when he heard Hermione protested. He looked at them smiling, then picked up his own rucksack on the floor.

"Ron is not keen to hide affection from girls like you Hermione, you should know that of all people," Harry chuckled. He then headed for the door and closed it still with a smile on his face.

"He's gone now, you can kiss me," Ron indicated. They were still in the bed, sporting the same position.

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed.

"What?" Ron answered. He lifted his head to look at Hermione.

"I just want Harry to know that we're together because we told him, not because he saw it," Hermione explained.

"Hermione, Harry is a big boy!" Ron reasoned.

"Stop mocking me!" Hermione exclaimed. Ron laughed when he heard Hermione.

"Harry's my best friend. He knows everything," Ron proclaimed.

"Ron!" Hermione interjected.

"Oh come on, its nothing serious. We're still on the starting-it-slow stage remember?" Ron asked.

Without further a do, Hermione snaked her left arm around Ron's waist and was now on her side facing him.

"I'm going away soon," Hermione hushed.

She felt Ron's hold tightening around her. She did the same and hugged him back, trying to give the same intensity as the one he had given. The two of them had been in that position for about 5 minutes when Hermione remembered her task a while ago, which is to wake Ron.

"Ron, we need to go," Hermione finally said. She realized that she can stay all day snuggling him, but unfortunately she would not get it today.

Hermione disentangled himself from Ron but before she did so, she kissed him on his forehead. _It's going to be a long day; he needs to prepare for whatever is waiting for him at Hogwarts. George is nowhere to be found, the looming funeral the next day and me leaving after that. How can I leave him now?_

* * *

They left the Burrow just after sunrise. Mr. And Mrs. Weasley planned to go to Hogsmeade village through side-along apparition since Ginny still haven't got her license. It doesn't matter though. The Ministry is still rebuilding Britain and helping the Wizarding community rebuild their lives. But Mrs. Weasley insisted that Ginny do side-along apparition; her 6th year in Hogwarts wasn't really that helpful and enlightening. 

After the twisted feeling of being sucked into a rubber tube and heavy the pressure on his chest Ron shared "I hate when we have to apparate, obviously I'm not good at it splinch myself most of the time."

"You'll get used to it," Harry grinned.

"I guess you didn't put to heart the 3D's Ron, Destination, Determination and Deliberation!" Ginny teased his older brother. She then looked at Harry who himself is enjoy taunting his best mate. They shared wide grin from each other.

In return Ron gave them both sharp look and looked away.

"Stop mocking him you guys!" Hermione interjected. She gave Ron a smile and reached for his hands to hold it while walking.

"Ohhh! I'm afraid, I guess we have to stop Harry," Ginny mocked once again. Harry laughed at Ginny's comment and decided to go along with it. Hermione smiled at both his friends, in the other hand Ron is still frowning from beside her. She squeezed his hands and gave him another smile.

There are many people in the Hogsmeade village that morning. It was also devastated, with some stores destroyed and in ruble. Ministry workers transfer from shop to shop inspecting the damage. It's a beautiful May morning, not too windy or searing. May is known for altering climate. It is a changeable month, a warm beginning, cool middle, and hot end. A person will never known what it is in store for them when the month of May arrived. It was actually a good Hogsmeade day, if only the shops are all intact and the war hadn't just ended killing people in the village.

"Guys! Over here!" Mr. Weasley shouted from among the crowd at the Three Broomstick.

They can see the other members of the Weasley family now. Bill, Fleur, Charlie and Percy are seated on a round table in the pub, each drinking butterbeer.

"Mum! Dad!" Charlie bellowed. He got up from his seat and greeted his parents. Molly gave each of her children, as well as Fleur kisses and bone-crashing hug, in which she is known for.

After greetings from everyone. The discussion had started to where George might be. The new comers got a seat of their own and joined the round table. But before they can discuss any further Mrs. Weasley got up and ordered only 2 butterbeers. Ginny turned to Hermione, questioning her mother's action.

_They didn't want us to hear what they're going to talk about. Maybe, they didn't want to cause more hurt and solemn for Ginny and Ron. Though Ron is of age, and Ginny nearing her 17__th__ birthday they still regard the young Weasleys as vulnerable. _

_Where can George be? Everyone is worried, didn't he think about his family. If I were George I would turn to my family for solace. But I hadn't got a chance to have sibling of my own, more specifically a twin. How was I suppose to know how Ron or George feels at the moment? If I myself was overwhelmed with the death of Fred, what more Ron and George and Mrs. Weasley and all of the other Weasleys. _

_The war had ended, yes. But this wasn't the situation I expected to be in after. In the past I kept on thinking celebration and happiness. But everyone is struggling, it's the opposite to what I expected. There is no evil wizard anymore, but Harry is still miserable. I don't know what's going on in his mind, he spent a lot of his time in the burrow with Ginny or with Ron and I, but it was always concentrated on the Ministry projects, Quidditch and many more but never Lupin or Tonks. The last and only time I heard him talk about it was when Teddy arrived. It might look casual to talk about it then, but remembering it now I realized it was painful. Its like every moment, days or hours passed, the pain kept on growing or maybe it is sinking in that we'll never see the people that we've loved ever again. They'll never get to see the Wizarding world rebuilt and changes implemented. What do I expect, that we're all going to survive without a scratch. You should know better Hermione._

_Ron wasn't going into the direction of happiness either. We do have fun most of the time, but the glimmer in his eyes has a limit to it. Its like he's controlling it, feeling guilt whenever he's having too much fun. He doesn't talk about Fred often, or his feelings for that matter. The last time we talked about it is when Teddy arrived. The last time I saw real emotions from his lost was days ago. He kept a smiling face ever since. But even smiles lie. _

_Ginny wasn't getting better either. We had laughs whenever she and Harry teases Ron, which is often. But every night when we go to bed I always hear her controlling the sobs. I didn't dare disrupt though because I know she's controlling it for a reason. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were exhausted. They kept on having this straight face whenever they are in front of their children, but I knew they are hurting. I just don't know how to help._

Hermione's thoughts was disrupted when Mrs. Weasley returned with butterbeers for herself and Mr. Weasley.

"You lot should head to the castle, we'll see you later at dinner," Mrs. Weasley instructed.

"What about George?" Ginny asked, she looked at Ron to back her up. Ron in return turned to Harry beside him. Hermione realized that Ginny knows what her mother is trying to do.

"We'll look for him Gin, don't you worry," Bill responded. He turned to his dad for support.

_Ginny is a strong willed girl, she'll never stop until she get the information that she wanted_, Hermione thought.

"Can we help?" Ron asked. Everyone looked at him now.

"Yeah! We'll help!" Harry supported. "It will be easier to have more people looking for him."

But before Ginny, Ron or Harry can object any further Mrs. Weasley got up and reasoned "No! we have it under control."

Before they knew it they are outside the Three Broomstick, it wasn't really a struggle to kick them out because Ginny and Ron obeyed Mrs. Weasley without any more questions. But before she do, they were informed that the Gryffindor tower is where they'll be residing for their stay in Hogwarts along with other Gryffindors who'll be attending the ceremony.

When they arrived at the entrance of the village, the usual path leading to Hogwarts. They saw carriages waiting for them, things never changed though it is still pulled by big winged Threstrals. It was a quiet affair, Ginny was quiet and Ron was expectedly gloomy. They talked for once in a while about George and his location but eventually stopped, because they remembered Mr. Weasley informing them that he's not in the places to where they expected him to be.

* * *

That night after dinner, the remaining Weasley siblings along with Hermione, Fleur and Harry found themselves sitting around the fireplace at the Gryffindor Tower. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were on a brief meeting with the other Order members according to Charlie. But Bill also specified that they were not included in the meeting for an unknown reason. 

_They weren't included in the meeting because they're talking about George. And Mr. and Mrs. Weasley doesn't want to inflict pain any further in her children. With that being said I think I don't have to ask what happened to their search. _

"Still can't find him?" Ron asked from beside her. They are all settled in front of the fireplace into which the trio spend almost every night for the past 6 years. Ron was beside her as well as Percy, on the left side of the sofa is another long couch in which Harry, Ginny Bill and Fleur are seated. Sitting relaxed on the one-man armchair, on the right side is Charlie.

Bill shrugged from across the room answering Ron's question.

"Where do you think George is right now?" Ginny questioned. She looked at all of them expecting for someone to somewhat have an idea to where her older brother is.

"We tried everywhere, but how can we find a person that doesn't want to be found?" Bill answered. He wrapped his arms around her wife. Fleur returned the gesture by leaning her head into his broad chess.

"I even tried the tree near the lake, remember that Bill?" Charlie informed them.

"Oh yeah! The experiment tree of the twins," Bill chuckled. Ginny joined him as well as Charlie. But everyone seemed confuse except Ron and Percy. Hermione looked at Ron for answers but he just looked away. Hermione frowned but realized that Percy wasn't into the conversation also.

"It's part of our childhood," Ron muttered. He looked at her for a second then redirected his eyes towards the fireplace. Hermione reached for his left shoulder and squeezed it. After she did so, Ron looked up and smiled at her.

_Liar! You're not okay, but you make it seem you are._

"He'll be there tomorrow, he just needs time," Bill declared. Ginny sighed from beside him and whispered an "I hope."

"Whaz da ezperiment tree?" Fleur asked Bill. She looked at him questionably.

But it was not Bill who answered, it was Ginny who wasn't too far from Fleur. She had this wide grin enjoying the memories of her childhood. "Oh! You definitely want to hear this! I consider it one of the best times of my life."

"I'm tired, I'll turn in early," Percy blurted cutting Ginny's recollection. She looked at him with a puckered brow. Percy without a second glance headed for the boys dormitory.

"He's going to be alright, he just need time, we all do," Hermione proclaimed. Everyone smiled at her including Ron. But coming from him, it is forced.

_Ron wasn't comfortable with the ongoing conversation, might as well end it so as not to ruin the night._

"Well, for one I think we should talk about Fred, if now is not the right time, then when?" Ginny exclaimed. She turned to Harry waiting for an answer from him.

"Gin, we have different ways of coping," Harry guiltily answered her. But before she retorted anything he added, "Percy is different, Ron is different, and you are different."

After Harry had said that statement, Ginny kept on talking about letting go. Of Percy facing reality and talking about his feelings, it went on and on and on. Everyone was listening to her rant, Charlie sometimes agreeing with her, as well as Bill. But Harry was just there listening.

I do agree with Harry, we have different coping mechanisms. We have to heal in our own phase. For some maybe healing is through releasing words, and remembering memories. But for some, it takes time. Harry understands that, he's been there a couple of times. But obviously Ginny had a different style, along with Charlie and Bill.

"Ginny! Just Stop!" Ron shouted. He got from the couch and glanced at Ginny looking angry.

"Why?" Ginny yelled back.

"Gin," Charlie interrupted standing up from the armchair. Hermione also got up from the couch and reached for Ron's left arm tugging it in the process.

"I'm out of here!" Ron declared. He released his arm from Hermione's hold and stormed out into the portrait hole.

"Ron!" Hermione called out. Harry was about to follow Ron through the portrait hole, but then before he do he looked at Hermione.

Hermione mouthed in Harry's direction, "Let me."

* * *

Ron wasn't really hard to find. Within a few minutes Hermione found him seating on the ground near a tree on the Hogwarts ground. Hermione was thinking that Ron might be heading towards Hagrid's hut, but she then turned towards the lake and saw him there. He was looking at the vast lake with a blank look on his face, both his legs up while his knees support his arms. Seeing his state at the moment Hermione didn't dare say anything nor bombard him with questions. And most importantly she didn't try to push him to share his feelings. 

She sat beside him on the ground on an Indian seat position. After doing so, her left hand reached for Ron's back, creating a circling motion.

After quite sometime of doing that, she circled both her arms the left on Ron's back and the right on his stomach. She stretched her legs then pulled herself towards him to close the gap, she then eventually situated her head on his right shoulder and hugged him tightly. He didn't move at all.

Hermione looked at the vast lake in front of them, determined to convince Ron that he is not alone. That she understands that he will have to heal on his own, but then she will always be there to remind him of the world around him.

Ron loosened after a while, he leaned his head towards Hermione's.

_No words need to be spoken tonight. Ron understand that I'm here for him. That is all that matters._

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Here is the latest update guys!!! Hope you like it!! 4000 HITS here in not bad right:)) According to the timeline, the last chapters of deathly hallows happened in the month of MAY… so I'm going to stick with that timeline…:)) so, as usual I'll be waiting for your REVIEWS:)) any suggestion is appreciated!**


End file.
